This application is for partial support for the 2007 Neurotrophic Factors Gordon Research Conference. This conference, which is held every other year, is very well attended by leading scientists studying neuronal growth factors, their mechanisms of action and their roles in development, plasticity and diseases of the nervous system. Over the years, many of the major breakthroughs in the field have been showcased at this meeting. This Conference has played an essential role in the neuroscience community by bringing together both young and established investigators with diverse interests in neurotrophic factors and with expertise in molecular biology, cell biology, signal transduction, synaptic transmission, development, behavior and disease. The goals of the 2007 Conference are: 1. To communicate and disseminate new findings about known and novel trophic factors, their mechanisms of action, and their roles in development, plasticity and disease. 2. To increase collaborations between research groups using molecular, genetic, cell biological approaches with neurologists as well as scientists at companies interested in the use of neurotrophic factors for therapeutic purpose. 3. To provide a venue for discussion of new ideas and to facilitate the exchange of reagents and unpublished information. 4. To provide an atmosphere for students, postdocs and new faculty to meet and interact with senior scientists studying growth factor biology. Neurotrophic factors are peptide growth factors that influence neuron and glial proliferation, survival, differentiation, migration, axon and dendrite growth, and synaptic plasticity. Neurotrophic factors also play important roles in complex behaviors including feeding, anxiety, depression and learning. The Neurotrophic Factors Gordon Research Conference brings together young and established investigators with diverse interests in neurotrophic factors and with expertise in neural development, behavior and treatment of neurological disease. This Conference is of the utmost importance for the public health because neurotrophic factors may be useful for the treatment of neurological diseases related to eating behavior and mood, as well as neurodegenerative diseases including Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, and epilepsy, stroke, and debilitating peripheral neuropathies that accompany diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]